kungfupandafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roc's Small Team (film)
Roc's Small Team is a upcoming American live action/animated family adventure film inspired from Nickelodeon's Dora the Explorer, written and directed by Roc the Artist. It was filmed by Malik Homiversity, produced by Dellatop Drawers and Wordenedia. It is an adaptation of the Malik Homiversity franchise of the same name and a stand alone sequel to the original Roc's Small Team (Franchise). By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. October 31st, 2018. Plot Malik Homiversity is back in the Roc's Small Team (2020). 7 month's have passed since Roc's participation at A.C.E. in Widener Memorial School. Deianna and her friends are all grown up and they've graduated from day school camp. They move to Earth where they start college at Malik Homiversity, they begin art classes at the studio's main campus. Roc takes them on a Dora-inspired adventure to solve the mystery behind the animated Philly (kingdom). By:Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 2nd, 2018. Cast *Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik as Roc the Artist: a 20 year old Philadelphia artist at Malik Homiversity. *Deinna Dollivan as herself, Roc's imaginary friend, she is the actress of Malik Homiversity. *Terianna Dollivan, Roc's assistant imaginary friend, she is the singer of Malik Homiversity. *Julisheia Malik as herself, Roc's imaginary wife, another supporting character of the film. *TBA as Prince A.B. Widener, the prince of the Philly (kingdom). *Morisha Jaunez as herself: a princess of the Citungle. *Moriani and Zaloni as themselves, students of Malik Homiversity`s adventure program. *KDacons as herself: the queen of the Philly kingdom and owner of Lasally's Hills. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 3rd, 2018. Production On October 31st, 2018, a live-action film sequel to Roc's Small Team was announced. The film depict's on Deinna and her friends graduating from Roxborough R.S.T. and moving to Earth where they start college at Malik Homiversity. In November 2018, animated drawings of the scenes in the film were created by Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik, the genre of the film is family and adventure. On November 18th, 2018, animated drawings of the scenes in the movie were posted on the Google Drive website. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 18th, 2018. Casting Deinna, Terianna and their friends Jimari and Lamaya have been added to the film, while Julisheia has been added to the cast as a minor character. Camp Small Feeter (Gabby) will appear in the film as a tweenaged version of herself. Character drawings of the children were sketched on November 28th, 2018. On November 17th, 2018, new characters named Morani and Zaloni as new college students of Malik Homiversity. In January 2019, KDacons joined the film along with Vanessa Hudgens and Grant Knoche. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 18th, 2018. Drawing Sketching began in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on November 1st, 2018 and concluded on January 3rd, 2019. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. January 3rd, 2019. Writing The film was originally titled Roc's Small Team will be released by DVD and Blu-ray on January 1st 2020, it will be attached with a musical short film, Music Memorial School. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. January 4th, 2019. Sequel Novel series Main article: Malik Homiversity (novel series). As of January 2019, a novel series entitled Malik Homiversity is in production at Malik Homiversity, in partnership with Dellatop Drawers, it will be released by novel investor, Wordenedia on June 7th, 2020, it is a sequel to the Roc's Small Team movie. Trivia *The story is set 7 month`s after the Roc`s Small Team franchise. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 30th, 2018 Category:Wordenedia